


Among Wolves

by FrostAcademic



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood and gore in part 2, Fairy Tale Logic, Homoerotica, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jack is a metaphor, Jack is human here, Logic is slim, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Male/Male kiss, Oral Sex, Story may not actually make sense, Was it a wolf or worse, it's a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Overland lives a quiet life, in a quiet cottage, in a quiet wood. All that changes the night he stays home on the yearly market trip to write in his fairy tale book, and night falls too early. Afraid of punishment for lagging so long, Jack ventures out into the dark woods, straying from the path. He meets not a wolf, but much, much worse, in the form of a dark man with a kind smile, and reaching fingers....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosaleen for reasons she knows well](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosaleen+for+reasons+she+knows+well).



_What's the matter, dear? Why are you up so late?_

_I can't sleep, Mama._

_Shall I tell you a bedtime story? Something nice and sweet?_

_Okay..._

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl much beloved by her mother. Because she always wore a red hood, she was called-_

_No, Mama! I want a new story!_

_A NEW story? About what, love?_

_Something scary, n' new, n' with monsters.._

_Ah....something with monsters...a new story... I can tell you a st_ _ ory like that, my own. A story about a boy named Jackson, but everyone simply called him..... Jack. _

Jack lived in a humble cottage at the very edge of the woods, with his mother, and younger sister. It was a simple, but happy life for them all, even after his father's tragic death in a hunting accident. Or, atleast, as their mother had told them. She kept the truth hidden from her two children, to help them stay sane and happy. If they really knew what lived in the Dark Woods, it would be all over for the three of them.

Jack wasn't a stupid boy, but he was simple, easily pleased, and not the sort for deep thinking. He acted on impulse, leaping before her looked every time, more often than not ending up in trouble.

Jack was a handsome boy for his age, tall and gangly, his brown hair shaggy from months of avoiding his mother's scissors, his smile bright, and eyes even brighter. His outlook on life was brightest, easy going and care free. Nothing easily fazed him.

"Oh, Jack..you'll be the death of me." His mother would say, always with a laugh and a smile. To his sister, Jack was her closest friend, which made some sense, as there was no family within a whole mile or so, town a day's journey they made six times a year. The time had come again for this journey, and Jack's mother and Emma, his dear little sister Emma, were preparing to go. Jack was to go as well, but at the last moment he decided he wished to stay home, to work on his book.

"Jack...the book can wait." His mother said sternly. She did encourage him, but she worried he spent too much time with the leather tome, working at all odd hours when the stories came to him to get them down on paper as quickly as possible. These stories were quite detailed fantasies, telling of magical lands, beautiful fae princesses, and wicked witches undone for good, but the other stories he wrote...the others worried her sometimes, made her wonder where these nightmarish tales he strung together TRULY came from. She tried not to think of it, and did so often. But mother's minds are restless, so of course she worried over it.

"But _Mother_ , I've had an idea for a new one...a good one..I need to just.." He started back into the house, but his mother grabbed his long cloaks' hem as he just grasped the doorknob. "Jack..." She warned. He turned, looking slightly irritated. "Mother...please let me? Just let me write it down, and I'll catch up to you on the wood path... it won't be long, I swear it!" His eyes got that twinkle they did when he was highly excited, and his mother couldn't so easily ignore them. "Alright, alright... but only the first few sentences you think of..then straight to the wood path..mind me, Jackson." She half smiled, as Jack ducked into the house with muttered "Yes ma'am"'s on his lips.

He hurried to the small room he had at the back of the house, writing almost feverishly in the book, as by his crafty mind and quick fingers a drawing began to emerge, of two figures on a wooded path, walking through the dark trees happily, while a dark shape tracked their movement.

_Once there was a small cottage, where within dwelt a family of three, happy and safe in their warm home. But for the Wolfstime, it came every year, and 'twas the night the family went to market it came again as howls echoed through the forest trees-_

His pen fell from nimble fingers as a howl cut through the still day...day? The sun had set slowly over the Eastern trees, and a light mist circled the trees as night fell thick on the land. Another howl, terrifyingly close and loud, echoing through the trees dark watch. Was it a thing to fear, or simply ignore? Jack didn't know...but he did know his mother and sister would have reached the village by now, and she would be cross with him for not minding her to show. As he pulled on his traveling cloak, he stopped to look out the window, and realized this left him a true problem: his mother would be cross with him for leaving the house at such an hour, but she would also be cross if he stayed in for the night. He had to pick the lesser of the two evils, punishment to follow with unluck. A month of wood chopping, or far worse, washing the laundry, his mother's bloomers included. Neither possibility made him feel good, but with yet another howl, Jack knew what he had to do.

Dressing carefully in his boots, the strong leather ones saved for only the long walk those six long times, his well worn traveling cloak of deep red, a present from his mother, on his thirteenth birthday for becoming a man, and a hunting knife of which she did not know, a gift from Stoic in the village, a father figure to him all the long, fatherless years past. Dressed as such, he opened the door of the cottage onto the dark night and misty wood, locking it carefully behind with the worn golden key, which he kept in his pocked on a red piece of twine. He stared at the twisting fog, as he started to walk into the mists...

_And then? What then, mama?_

_And then it became time for you to go to sleep. What happened next is another story for another night, pet. Sleep well, and maybe you'll hear the end tomorrow night._


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

_It's tommorow, mama... and you promised the end of the story._

_That I did... now...where were we... in a field of flowers, correct?_

_No, mama! The woods, and Jack was going after his mother and sister.._

_Oh, yes, that's right..._

 

The mist danced around his ankles as he strode through the forest path, assured he knew the way to Burgess Towen. His mother and sister had more likely as not taken up with the preacher's wife, as they often did on those trips, the journey back the next morning easier with a spring in their steps after a good rest. He could find them easily enough, and everything would be fine, despite the punishment he would recieve for this misstep. The owl hooted loudly, and the sound carried and echoed among the dark tree trunks, sounding like ghosts from Hell itself were after him.

The path meandered among the dark trees, and it was only now he realized the problem of not bringing a lantern, as all he could see was what the moon dimly showed him, full as a copper penny in the heavens above, and twice as red for that. It was an odd moon to see, and it made him smile to see it.

The path was mainly straight forward, only twice turning, and once at a crossroads, it split and left the forest proper. Jack knew of this, and could easily avoid it, but the fog twisted and turned, reveling like a living thing in the darkness beneath the trees, making it all but impossible to keep to the path as one might have done normally. It was almost like some sort of fairy story his mother would read to his sister before bed when she was younger, an unreal looking place. It disturbed him.

He kept on, holding his cloak tightly closed around his body, but the wind was still chilly, and the cloak wasn't helping the shivering. He glanced at the dark trees every so often, worried he'd see a faery of his own creation staring back at him, or some horrible creature following behind him, but there was never anything. His breathing grew raspy, as imagined devils chased him along. The path forked at a crooked tree, long said to be of mystic or magic purpose, cracked down the middle by lightning years before. Here, the path took two directions into town, one through a field of wheat and summer corn, the other through a darker section of forest, where the trees covered the sky like dying souls grasping to Heaven, and brave men dare not venture after dark.

Jack, in his make believe fears, forgot himself at the path, and headed boldly down the left fork, the wheat field rippling in the evening breeze behind him to the right. It was too late to go back now, as Jack hurried along, still chased by pretended ghouls and spectres.

But a real set of eyes watched his progress along the path, a pair of yellow eyes that gleamed hungrily, watching from the hightops of the trees, fingers unfurling as if to reach out to the boy, a body tensed to leap.

Jack heard the sound of trees branches rustling, and hurried along, eyes closed to the darkness of the night, ears full of pretend sounds of the damned, and other horrible things..with one sound he blocked out with unwilling hands true, as footsteps padded along in his wake, lips licked seductively by a dark tongue, eyes gleaming in the dim light. Jack glanced back, but saw nothing on the path, as he stepped onto a branch that cracked so loudly, it was if a musket had been fired. He stopped, worried someone had heard, looking around the forest path.The tree's rustled gently, the wind sounding like the sighing of the damned.

"Hello...young man..." A voice whispered, so close to his ear. Warm lips brushed his neck, as slender fingers slid up his chest. "Why are you out alone at such an hour? Someone...could hurt you..." The lips brushed Jack's ear, slick and sensual. Jack jerked away from the fingers, gasping.

"I..I'm going into town, s..sir. To meet my mother...I..I'm expected..soon..now!" His voice betrayed his fear, as the man watched with a slight smirk on his thin, dark lips. "Oh? Are you, now..." His voice was soft, sensual, as silky as butter. It scared him.

Slender fingers slid up under his arms, wrapping around his chest. Jack squirmed, feeling uncomfortable, but the man had slid his shirt up to his armpits, and was touching his belly. "So smooth..." he whispered, probling the plain of Jack's stomach, indeed free of hair, so far. It was embarrassing to him, to be hairless at his age. The fingers touched his nipples, and gently twisted one.

He gasped at the touch, something he knew was wrong, very wrong...men did not...touch...each other... this way... He shivered, as the slender fingers took ahold of his trousers, and had loosened the waistband. He felt his cheeks turning red, as they fell to his ankles. The cool mist made his skinny legs shake. Slender fingers cupped his genitals, and Jack shivered: no one had ever touched, let alone seen, that part of him. "So nice..." The man whispered, pressing cool lips to Jack's neck, making the boy shudder at the feeling. The dark man had him, and he saw no way to escape. He was caught.

"See what happens when boys walk in the woods alone?" The man whispered, pressing his body to Jack's. Coarse fur rubbed his legs, as the man chuckled. "There are wolves about, lad...and wolves love the company of young men.." Fingers tugged on Jack's penis, making him gasp, this feeling not known to him. "like yourself..." Jack took a breath, become erect against his will, having never touched himself like other boys he knew did. He knew it did something when touched, but not this... The fingers moved along his skin, tugging gently. "Wouldn't you like me to please you..boy?" The man whispered, lips to Jack's ear. "Make you feel so very good.."

"Y..yes..." Jack whispered, knowing it was wrong, but wanting it...needing it.. The man slid in front of him, kneeling before him, ears perked as Jack gently put a hand on his hair, guiding his lips to him. The man hummed gently, as he moved his head up and down, making Jack's knees weak.

It didn't take long, and Jack finished with a cry, birds flying from the trees at the noise. A slender finger slid into him...behind him. "We are not done...my love.." The man whispered, as Jack felt the nail scratch him inside, his hips jerking forward, out of his control...

He lay on the forest floor, on soft, damp moss, the man moving above him. It hurt...and didn't..pleasure and pain racing through him, his breath coming in harsh rasps, as the man sought his finish. It was over soon, and Jack lay next to him, his head on the man's chest, listening to his heart race. His name was Pitch, as he'd told him after, offering strips of meat.

The meat was tangy, salted and fresh: red ran down his chin as he chewed, and Pitch smiled at him, teeth sharp and pointed. Jack touched one, and red welled up on his finger tip. "What big teeth..." He whispered, as Pitch pet his hair, like a beloved cat. "Better to eat with.."

With a whisper, Jack was again alone, and the sun rose above the trees. He was naked, and red ran down his chest from the meat strips. He was found that way by a passing farmer, and told of the death of his mother and sister. They had been killed during the night by a wolf.

 

_And Jack never dared leave the path again after._

_I don't like that story, Mama..._

_Shhh...go to sleep, dear..._

_Mama, your teeth are funny.._

_Shhh..angel...it's time to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...for staters...I'm sorry.  
> I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell for my homoerotic, people eating Pitch/Jack fic T.T  
> Hope you all enjoyed it, and sorry for the long ass wait between chapters.  
> This short serves as main inspiration for this story (although genderbent, and a little more explicitly sexual)  
> Dealing with issues of sex, canniblism, and murder, wrapped up in a cutesy fairy tale that is horribly off, it's pretty much what I used to structure this story, although it's not just a rewrite of it.  
> https://youtu.be/AkHbzMRA1Uc

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is stupidly complex for this being a Rise of The Guardians fan fic >_> Anyone who's seen the 1984 film In The Company of Wolves gets where this is going with the suggestions. Part 2 will be much longer, and the last part of this story. I've been banging at this damn thing for a month, and now, at 4:27 am, it is complete.  
> Part 1 is, anyway.


End file.
